In Good? Company
Log Title: In Good? Company Characters: Cerebros, Deathsaurus, Delusion, Dust Devil, Hellbat, Spike Location: Valvolux Date: July 7, 2019 TP: (Is there a Fort Max TP?) Summary: Cerebros gets captured by a Destron out to impress the boss, and is dragged to Valvolux. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Deathsaurus gets a radio from said minion. Hellbat again, up to what he is. "Sir. You're not home. I have a present for you." Deathsaurus sighs audibly and radios back. "No, I am training. What do you have?" Hellbat snickers. "A paccifist Autobot. A prisoner! We could recruit him, reprogram him, or just torture him and all sorts of things. Maybe they'd even surrender to you to see hes not hurt." ' Deathsaurus shakes his head. "A prisoner. Great. Where are you?" "Oh! Thats the good part. I folowed your signal. Im bringing him to you, my lord!" he growls. "You're WHAT?! Oh, for Primus's sake." he punches an arena wall. He hopes no one sees this sort of thing in Vaovolux. He doesn't want to be kicked out for this sort of thing. "If you have to just be..keep under the radar. I'll deal with him when you get here." he sighs. "How many times are they going to bring them to me. I should have left him on the ship." ''' '''Cerebros slumps his shoulder at Hellbat's taunt. He looks over at Hellbat and says in a defeated tone "Please...just deactivate me permanantly. Do NOT make me a weapon of war!" He doesn't make an effort to send out an SOS to the Autobots. Right now, at this path in his development - he doesn't want to have anything to do with the Autobots. Hellbat looks to Cerebros. "Too late for that now, buddy. Now keep your hands back there. Im gonna sign us in." He looks to the gateguard. "This ms me and my friend mr. Doesn't like to fight. We're gonna go into the city to have a talk with a friend of mine. We're friends..right? Um. What's your name anyways. The person at the gate eyes Hellbat. "I need both of your names." Deathsaurus starts to head towards the gate. "Hellbat. Listen to me carefully." he radios. "Do not. Bring. Him. Into the city. Understand? Stay outside the gates, do not make a scene." Hellbat radios back "Bring him into the city make a scene. Got it." Cerebros sighs "Cerebros...my name's Cerebros." Fortress Maximus is still a well-kept secret from anyone other than those involved. Cerebros' critical involvement in it is definitely not known. If it was - he would have easily been offlined at this time. Hellbat gives a bright red opticed grin. He doesnt have a mouth, hes one of the faceplate brigade. "I am Hellbat. The greatest of the Destrons. Well besides my emperor." The two of them are waved on through, but there's a notice sent to Takedown and Delusion. Which means Delusion goes to watch the suspicious characters from a distance. Cerebros goes in, without resistance. He doesn't know any Autobot secrets, given the fact that he's recently been created. Maybe this is for this best. To be destroyed before he can contribute any more carnage to this apparently senseless war. GAME: Delusion PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Delusion trails the Destron and his Autobot prisoner, wanting to see where they're going before she intervenes. Deathsaurus makes his way quickly to the gate. He sees what is going on. The powerful looking Destron glowers. "You." He points to Hellbat. "Come with me. We're leaving the city now. Bring your...friend." he shakes his head, a barely restrained rage in his voice. He follows the two away from the city gates, making sure to keep this from Valvolux. He does not want to start an incident with the neutral city. Once he's away from the gates, he says. "Go home, Hellbat. Leave your friend here." Hellbat looks "But I did a good thing. Why are you.." Deathsaurus's top row of optics flare a deep crimson. "NOW, Hellbat. Tell Leozak what you did. Take your punishment from him. I will give you mine later. Apparantly, we have to have discussions about abducting people.” As his minion turns to leave, transforming with more grumbles and flying back to Polyhex, the warlord inhales deeply, to calm himself before turning back to Cerebros and kneeling down to unlatch his cuffs. "You'll have to forgive him. He is eager to impress sometimes, and acts rashly. He really needs to stop picking people up of the street like this." he says as if this guy's done this before. "You're free to go home now." Cerebros looks at Deathsaurus "I'm...free to go?" Deathsaurus tilts his head. "Yes. Unless you'd rather stay?" he asks. Cerebros shakes his head adamntly "No...no. Tha..thank you." He bows respectfully to Deathsaurus. Deathsaurus really hopes Cerebros doesnt call for backup from the nearby city or his fellow Autobots or there could be a problem. "Go now then." He says. "I really can't leave people alone for a breem without this happening." Delusion smirks, arms folded where she's leaning against the walls of Valvolux and watching. Cerebros nods and turns around. He may be fresh off the assmebly line, but he knows an exit opportunity when he sees it. "Thank you. Thank you again." He turns around and heads to the exit. He sees Delusion and briefly nods an acknowledgement, but quickly looks at the ground, not wanting to draw attention. Deathsaurus folds his wings. "I suppose you might need a ride somewhere?" He looks to Delusion on the wall. "Oh lovely. An Audience." he bows his head to her. "Please forgive the performance there. My associate and I will have a talk about..abductions. Between this and the human incident." Delusion nods back, memorizing the look of the new Autobot. She radios the gate guard to get his name and starts mentally taking notes for later. The Dominicon arches an optic ridge at Deathsaurus. "Well, I appreciate you keeping your factional disputes out of the city, at least." Cerebros' internals buzz. A human. Here. Spike. Spike's on Cybertron. Oh no... Cerebros continues to walk away from the two. Deathsaurus pauses. "Factional..yes I suppose that's what it is. Hes trying to impress me. As if Capturing Autobots is the way about it. As if I am some sort of Decepticon..." he shake his head. "Nevermind. If this war is brought to your city. It won't be by me." Delusion smirks but doesn't laugh at Deathsaurus. "Good." Deathsaurus pauses. "I hope there will be no retribution for this. If I owe Valvolux anything, let me know." hes oddly respectful. Delusion shakes her head. "As you released the Autobot, the only person you would likely owe anything would be him." Deathsaurus smirks "Well that would not be appropriate would it? Considering I am currently on contract against htem." Delusion hmms. "You might benefit from a chat with Venom. The Insecticons also consider themselves largely contractors." Cerebros pivots around. He doesn't exactly like his position, but he defintiely feels more comfortable in the confines of Autobot control areas. He's so new he hasn't even transformed yet. But that will change now. He moves toward a road and then...transforms. It's an awakward movement - taking far too long to complete, but once he does, he awkwardly pivots his way toward the road. Deathsaurus pauses. "My associates inform me there's no such thing. I've been called a fool, playing right into Megatron's hand. A Decepticon by any other name." he watches Cerebros transform. "Is that. Is he just breaking in his cog? Did Hellbat bring me a /protoform/?" he sighs. "What do they call him. Cerebros is it. Cerebros. Who is in charge of you." he asks, approaching the young Autobot. "Dont go anywhere. Give me your keeper's frequency. I'll call them." He pauses. "On second thought...." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "are there any Autobots listening?" < irc.dal.net> any Autobots listening? Delusion strolls after, pacing Deathsaurus. "It is largely a matter of attitude, really." She memorizes Cerebros' altform, too. "You may find speaking with Venom enlightening. But it might also benefit you to chat with some Combaticons about what happened the last time Onslaught decided he wanted to be independent." < irc.dal.net> <> What's up < irc.dal.net> Do you know a bot named Cerebros? < irc.dal.net> He's here outside Valvolux and needs a ride home. Cerebros stops obediantly. Wow, Deathsaurus sure converged on him quickly! He was almost out of danger! Cerebros' form shudders, still in vehicle mode. "No...please! You released me! Don't make me pull in anyone else into my mistake." He says timidly "If I tell you who my superior is...will you promise I can leave ... either that, or destroy me, but please...don't pull in anyone else into this matter!" Dust Devil is actually on his way back after getting his systems reset from the battle. He looks confused as he finds...well...Cerebros here with his other 'friends'. "Ummmm what's goin on?" Deathsaurus points a claw at Cerebros. "Stay here." he says. He turns to see Dust Devil. "Dust Devil. Thank Primus. One of my associates found your friend here and I wanted him to stay until I could get him home safely." oh so that's how hes going to spin it. Its a good thing Delusion was here to see everything. Delusion clasps her hands behind her back, observing in a bemused manner. As everybody is currently behaving themselves, she just lets them tell each other whatever they want. Spike peers out from Dusty's leg and looks at Cerebros. Spike thoughts register with Cerebros o o o ('buddy, what's going on?! are you okay?') Cerebros thinks/melds with Spike o o o ('I'm fine - just leave me be!') Deathsaurus lowers his head into a wing for a minute. Spike's here. Oh sweet Primus this isnt going to look good. "I can explain. Hellbat." He says like that one word explains everything. Spike looks at Deathsaurus and says to Dust Devil in a shaky tone "That's...the guy I met last night...when I got lost." Apparently, that's been a habit between Cerebros and Spike. Spike glares at Dust Devil "Actually, I didn't MEET him per se. I was TAKEN to him." Cerebros says timidly "May...I transform?" He pleads to Deathsaurus "I will voluntarily accept my punishment. Offline me if you must, but please spare those two. They have done no wrong!" GAME: Spike FAILS a COURAGE roll of High difficulty. Spike gulps and says "No one's getting offlined. We're all going home together...unharmed..." He looks at Deathsaurus "...right?" Dust Devil frowns as he looks back and forth between Cerebros, Spike and Deathsaurus. His voice darkens slightly, "WHat's goin on here...And why were you capturing Spike...and.." What the hell did Cerebros just say? He reaches out a hand and his forcefield hums. "Why are you harming my allies Deathsaurus....I thought you were honorable...I..I think I made the mistake of trustin ya." Spike gives the stink eye to Dust Devil. "Jesus...between him and Soundwave - who DON'T you trust?!" Deathsaurus sighs. "Forgive me again, Mr. Witwicky." He says. "As you know, Hellbat likes to find things he thinks I'll like and bring them to me. Just like he did you." He says. "We're going to have a chat about this when I get home." he says. "You can do what you want, Cerebros. Im not going to harm anyone. Why does everoyone think Im going to try to kill everyone?" he says. ''' '''He looks to Dust Devil. "I didnt ask him to do it. He just tries to impress me by capturing people he thinks are my enemy. It's shameful he acts this way. Hes used to piracy and things are different on Cybertron then in deep space. Doesnt help hes been working with Decepticons and Leozak is under the impression thats what we are now." he says. "Im going to have to hae a talk with him about why we don't abduct people." Mainly because of nerves, and it's like the process of riding a bike for the first time - Cerebros' transformation is a trainwreck. He violently shudders and vibrates. Panels pop, retract, re-retract. And it takes six agonizingly slow seconds for Cerebros to transform into his robot mode. GAME: Spike FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. Spike says in an irritated tone "Cerebros, get over here...NOW." Delusion watches the chaos, highly entertained. GAME: Deathsaurus PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Very High difficulty. Spike looks over at Delusion and gives a 'please don't escalate this' look. Let us go, and we'll avoid a mini battle here. Deathsaurus pauses. "Cerebros. Calm down. Try pannel one. Then two. Take it slow." he says softly. Cerebros finally transforms into his robot mode. He sheepishly goes over to Dust Devil and Spike. Delusion looks to be perfectly happy to just watch, not interfering either way. Dust Devil glares at Spike and Cerebros. "Ya know...when I try givin people a chance, I know ta have some protection fer myself. I don't blindly walk into a situation and ask ta be offlined. Like a coward...." Deathsaurus rubs the bridge of his nose. "How old is this cerebros?" he asks. Cerebros bows his head, like that last line drew blood...or energon. "I'm...sorry." Spike looks at Dust Devil and chastizes him. "Easy!" Spike frowns at Dust Devil. "Give him a break, Dusty. He's still learning the ropes!" Cerebros sighs "Ten days...I've been activated ten days." Deathsaurus pauses. "So young." he says. He sits down. "Come to me if you want. You do not need to be afraid." he speaks quietly to Cerebros. "What were you designed for?" Proof that Cerebros is pretty linked-up to Spike - he's referring to the passage of time in days and not cycles. Cerebros doesn't move from where he's at near Spike and Dust Devil. He bows his head. "I'm designed...for war. Nothing more..." He adds in a pained tone. "And I absolutely hate it." Delusion hmms. "Cybertronian built, and using Earth terms. That's different." She shrugs at Cerebros. "There's your job and there's your passion. They don't have to be the same thing." Spike shakes his head. "No...no, he's NOT designed for war! He's not designed for ANYTHING - he's designed for whatever he decides he'll become." Dust Devil turns on Cerebros, walking up to him. And yes Dust Devil is shorter than Cerebros. "A break? A break?! Don't ya realize the danger ya put yerself in?! Do you have any idea what could have happened to you?" And when Cerebros speaks he fair snarls. "WAR?! You WEREN"T designed fer war you you....GAH! You were designed to PROTECT people. Not ta go out of yer way to fight." Spike manuvers his way back between Dust Devil and Cerebros. It's like things are back to when they first met! He looks up at Dust Devil and points at him. "I HANDLED it! I made a mistake, but I got back fine on my own!" He frowns, ignoring Cerebros (briefly). "I'm human, but it's not like I'm helpless here! I can manage things on my own. I DID manage things on my own!" Dust Devil says, "Did ya think what would happen ta Max and Spike if somethin happened to ya? Did ya think of the fightin that would result if you were killed by Deathsaurus and his minions...even if it was perhaps an accident? You haven't given anywone a chance...and already you want ta throw yer life away. No one WANTS you to have to fight. But We couldn't leave you unable ta protect yourself and others. TRUST ME...I can tell you what it's like ta find yourself all alone and no one there ta protect you. Ta fight fer yer energon. Ta have it taken away from you. To be beaten fer havin a mind of yer own. I had ta learn ta protect myself. And I would face Megatron, the fallen...Unicron himself if it meant tryin ta keep those I care about safe. Yes I USED ta fight fer no reason. Out of anger. But I'm learnin ta get past that." Delusion crouches and addresses Cerebros. "Also, you were perfectly safe in Valvolux. If Deathsaures hadn't taken steps to have you released, I would have once I knew the situation. Our city is neutral- we don't allow factional fighting or prisoners in it. As we are now outside the city, however, I am mostly here to observe." Deathsaurus winces. "Don't we all?" he says. "Spike you mean to tell me you're raising a Cybertronian child for war. And you have the nerve to tell me I am raising my son improperly?" he chuckles. "This is good. And who or where is this Max?" Oh dear. Now he knows. Spike feels an absolute panic jolt up his spine. 'Fort Max' - it hasn't been transformed yet. It hasn't been unveiled yet. Now, that name - please Delusion and Deathsaurus - don't do a name-check on this! Spike looks at Dust Devil, hoping to do ANYTHING to divert the conversation to something else. "It's okay. He's just finding his footing." Spike frowns and takes a few steps toward Deathsaurus. GAME: Spike FAILS a COURAGE roll of Very High difficulty. Spike gulps and says in a slightly jittery voice. "Unlike your 'son' - Cerebros has a choice. I am NOT raising him for war!" He deliberately doesn't answer 'Fort Max'. Spike leers at Deathsaurus "If you're so concerned about him, then take him back to his home planet and give him the life he deserves!" Deathsaurus pauses. "And if you're concerned abotu Cerebros, keep him out of this war." Ouch. Spike's head lowers slightly. Cerebros looks at Deathsaurus. Someone understands! Cerebros says in a timid tone "Thank you..." Dust Devil says, "The neutrals who stayed out were killed or ran. The bots who tried to not fight were killed or learned to fight and the cons were no different. Him being ABLE ta fight does not mean he HAS to fight. But should the need arise he can keep himself and others safe." Spike nods slowly at Dust Devil. "He's right..." He practically pleads his case to Cerebros. "NONE of us want to fight, Cerebros!" Delusion shrugs at Dust Devil. "Unfortunately, the war has a way of crashing into other people's lives whether they will or no. Even staying neutral is only possible by having enough warriors to turn back an invading army." She smirks at Spike's assertion. Spike frowns and gives a 'What are you smirking at?' look at Delusion. But he feels totally like a tool. He helped create Cerebros to be a force for good. But now, these two enemies of the Autobots (according to Spike ICly) are making it out to seem like Spike's the warmonger! Deathsaurus sighs 'Some of us don't have a choice in wether or not we fight. Cerebros? I am sorry." He says. "Listen to me, little one." he says, kneeling so hes on Cerebros's level. "I was scared when I was your age too. I didnt want to fight either. Sometimes, you have to do what you don't want to to make sure the people you protect are safe. You might hate fighting. But what if. By fighting. Doing what your father wants, bringing honor to your family..." he says. "What if your fighting could save lives?" Cerebros looks at Deathsaurus, freely accepting his arm. He certainly makes sense. "This...is a neutral place... if I say here, I do not have to fight, correct?" Deathsaurus nods "Sure." he says, reaching out a hand to Cerebros. "You can be whatever you want. The galaxy is yours. Don't let anyone else tell you your place in it." Spikeshakes his head, hearing the conflict in Cerebros. He shakes his head. "No, No, Cerebros! Please, come back with us! We can talk about this!' Delusion nods to Cerebros. "While you're in Valvolux, you will be protected by others. We have refugees from both factions there." Spike makes his way to run toward Cerebros and grab his hand. Spike says, "Cerebros! Wait!"" Deathsaurus pauses. "Cerebros? come to me. I have a gift for you." a gift? Oh dear. Cerebros reluctantly reaches toward Deathsaurus' hand. He doesn't exactly HATE Spike, but EVERYTHING Deathsaurus has said has been sincere, and in line with his interests of peace. Spike Frowns and says "Goddamnit, Deathsaurus, stop!" He pleads "Cerebros, just come back with Dusty and I. We can talk. You don't have to do ANTHING! I've been on Earth, and I've wanted to talk to you anyway! My dad, he's been sick and..." Deathsaurus digs in subspace and brings out a small construction repair kit. Within it is some yellow electrical tape. "I do not have paints with me. But this should do in the meantime." he says. "Hold still." he takes a piece of tape and puts it on Cerebros's forehead. "This will point you out as someone we do not attack, ever to anyone with this symbol." he motions to his Destron symbol. "Maybe this can help make ammends." Deathsaurus adds "Spike, you should really paint it on permanantly. Put a line on yourself, while you're at it." Cerebros looks at Dust Devil and Spike. "And I can visit them later?" Delusion nods. "You can leave our city any time you like." She looks at Deathsaurus. "I can't speak for his actions while outside of Valvolux, but inside the city, his people aren't allowed to try to restrain you, either." Spike practically pleads - no, wait...DOES plead. "He's using you, Cerebros!" Deathsaurus turns from the others. "That is all. He is safe now. He can make his own decisions." Spike feels a sickening sense of being at ease. It's a sense of calm and relief he feels from Cerebros as the tape is attached to Cerebros' head. Cerebros looks at Dust Devil and Spike. "I will contact you later...I wish to stay." Spike gives a 'don't even attempt to gloat' look at Delusion. Delusion arches an optic ridge back at Spike, then turns to Cerebros. "I would recommend spending some time in the market today. Even without shanix to trade, it should be interesting to someone as new as you are." Cerebros looks tired, it HAS been a few since he's reacharged. "I am weary..." Deathsaurus folds his wings back. "I have a minion to punish. Again, I am sorry for the situation here." Delusion nods. "There are places to stay, as well." She looks at Spike. "Your faction does have an embassy in the city, I might remind you." Deathsaurus tilts his head. "The autobots have an embassy here? Any chance we could work on one as well?" Oh nows not the time for that. Spike gulps and looks at Delusion "Please don't hurt him..." His tone darkens. "I will come back to visit him - and you guys better let him go if he decides to leave." GAME: Spike FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Delusion laughs. "If you can get Megatron's permission to do so." Deathsaurus pauses. "I am not one of Megatron's. I am a Destron." Spike looks at Deathsaurus “Also, if you don't have an embassy, then I'll make an appeal - I would like a HUMAN embassy established. Independent of the Autobots." Deathsaurus nods "A /Destron/ one. No matter what others say." He says as he walks away. "I am not a Decepticon." Cerebros disappers from view, in the...protection? of his new friends? Delusion shakes her head at Deathsaurus' back. Ah, well. Spike rubs his head, he still can 'communicate' with Cerebros. At least there's that. He looks at Dust Devil, saying in a defeated tone. "C'mon...let's go back home and finish your repairs." Delusion looks to Cerebros. "I'll escort you back through the gates, if you like." Cerebros willingly goes with Delusion. "Thank you..." He looks at Delusion and makes some small talk. "How long have you been in existance?" Spike looks on, utterly lost. Has he screwed up things this much. "Cerebros..." he mutters. But Cerebros doesn't look back at Spike and Dust Devil. He merely looks on at Delusion, curious about Delusion's story. Delusion smiles at the new Autobot. "My early cycles are something of a blur so I don't have an exact count, but I have been around since the Vos and Tarn war, which happened just before this one began." Cerebros continues to talk with Delusion, in awe. "Incredible!" He looks around "Recharging me...it won't take too much of your effort, right? I won't reveal any Autobot secrets, but...I feel like I need to contribute something for your efforts." Dust Devil says, "So Cerebros can stay here and watch while everyone else fights to protect him. Sounds great. Or better yet, I can go back to Alpha trion and watch while his essence fades futher away. NOTHING in this world is permanent, or safe. Nothing like feelin like you went out of yer way fer NOTHIN. Alpha Trion is an autobot. He rarely fought. But when he did it was ta protect Cybertronians and autobots and the future. He had his life TAKEN from him TWICE. And helped go out of his way ta get vecctor Sigma ta give HIM life....just so...so he can turn his back on everythin." Spike can only sit down on the pavement. He looks up at Dust Devil, wondering how this entire thing imploded. Delusion shakes her head. "As I said, we have refugees from other places, so there are public places to recharge and get some energon. More than the basics, you'll need to buy or trade for, but you'll be able to rest and eat first." Spike looks at Dust Devil and pleads "Dusty...I can right this. Please...give me a chance. Let's just...go back to Iacon." Dust Devil says, "Oh yippee...Iacon. Where I can go ta the brig fer ignorin orders and doin all this stuff."